World War: 1913 (Map Game)
The Austrian Empire has collapsed and now the Entente is attempting to break through the fields and hills of Belgium and Lorraine. The League of Three Empires which had devoured the Austrian Empire and now the Germans and Russians have swarmed the Western Front. The only thing keeping the League from conquering Europe is the USA under President Roosevelt who had won in 1913 eagerly convincing Congress that the only thing that the US needed was a "Splendid Little War" to set it on the world stage. Now the Americans feed the meat grinder by supplying the Entente with millions of men, machines and equipment. THE GAME HAS BEGUN, SO POST GOD DAMMIT! Map . *If we are going on with the game, then I will fix the Polish\Ukrainian issue I raised earlier on the talk page. No one was playing or fighting them so It did no harm anyone to create a West Ukrainian People's Republic and Lemko Republic in the region like in OTL. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Rules Rules Mods *Creator: Me *Right hand man -Bozistan **Little Helper - **Little Helper - *Cartographer - Chiltern *Algo Mo Fo - Rimp but people must attempt own algos for now *Mods must be approved by Orwell. Should We Replace this never ending war with Red Germany Black Russia-Orwell *yes people ** *no people ** I am that guy (talk) Sign Ups *''This'' means people with 1000 edits + *'This' means people with 500 edits + *''This'' means people with 100 edits + *This means one edit + The Entente * United States - ** Panama - Orwell ** Cuba - Orwell ** Philippines - Orwell ** Mexican Democrats - ** Liberia - Orwell * France - ** Madagascar - User: Person67 ** French Algeria - User: Person67 ** French West Africa - User: Person67 ** French Somaliland - User: Person67 ** French Indochina - User: Person67 ** French Guiana - User: Person67 Great Britain - Deutsch ** British Honduras - Deutsch ** Bechuanaland - Deutsch ** Batusoland - Deutsch ** Swaziland - Deutsch ** Southern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Northern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Nyasaland - Deutsch ** Nigeria - Deutsch ** Sierra Leon - Deutsch ** Uganda - Deutsch ** Kenya - Deutsch ** British Somaliland - Deutsch ** Gambia - Deutsch ** Malaya - Deutsch ** British Guyana - Deutsch ** Jamaica - Deutsch ** Bahamas - Deutsch ** Bermuda - Deutsch ** Falkland Islands - Deutsch ** Ireland - Pyradox (talk) 02:56, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Egypt - Deutsch *** Anglo-Egyptian Sudan - Deutsch * Serbia - * Canada -Sailesh * South Africa - * British Raj - * Australia - * South Papua - * New Zealand - * Newfoundland - * Belgium - ** Congo Free State - * Portugal - ** Cape Verde - ** Portuguese East Africa - ** Portuguese Guinea-Bussau ** Angola - League of Three Empires * Germany - I am that guy (talk) ** German Southwest Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** German East Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** Kamerun - I am that guy (talk) ** German Papua - I am that guy (talk) ** Togoland - I am that guy (talk) ** Mexican Loyalists -The History nerd * Russia - * Ottoman Empire - -Nova 22:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) * Bulgaria - Spar * Hungary - AviEmpire (because why not) * Rumania - Neutrals * Switzerland - 00:00, October 19, 2016 (UTC) * Lemko (Carpathian Ukranian) Republic *West Ukrainian People's Republic * Czechoslovakia * Brazil - With Blood and Iron (talk) 23:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) * Italy - ** Libya - ** Italian Somaliland - * Eritrea - ** Albania - * Greece - bibleboyd316 * Argentina - arf123 * Ecuador - * Colombia - * Uruguay - * Montenegro - 16:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC) * Chile - * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Venezuela - * Spain - Thisismacedon ** Spanish North Africa - Thisismacedon ** Equatorial Guinea - Thisismacedon * Abu Shammar\Hai'al * Nejd - Bozistanball * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - *Honduras - * Guatemala - * The Netherlands - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch East Indies - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch Guiana - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) * Denmark - ** Greenland - ** Iceland - *Norway - Hexarafi * Sweden - Redbaran45 (talk) * China - Vatonica (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Persia - Erizium (talk) * Afghanistan - Warrioroffreedom123 * Thailand - * Japan - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Korea - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Formosa - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC * Ethiopia - Tharpe23 (talk) 04:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Haiti-Didcot1 (talk) 17:13, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Petrograd Soviet\Kronstad 00:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) The POW Camp This is for players banned or kicked for ASBness *Firesofdoom has been kicked from the USA but is able to play any other nation. The War to End all Wars '1913' The Great War continues. Riots break out in Italy whether to join the war or not. The Civil War in Mexico continues with horrendous death and destruction even as American forces are sent in to support Pancho Villa and the Democrats. Protests occur in Chicago and New York, which were instigated by the Socialist Eugene Debs and defeated Democrat candidate Woodrow Wilson demanding an end to the war. President Roosevelt denounces these groups as traitors and spies. The Republican Party endorses President Roosevelt's actions. Riots and clashes are also breaking out in China thanks to the fall of the Qing dynasty, this sprouts the Beiyang Warlords under "Emperor" Yuan Shakai. The Moros rebellion in the Philippines is suppressed by American forces. *'German Empire:' Kaiser Wilhelm II orders the Kaiserliche Marine to cindi t unrestricted submarine warfare in the Atlantic, to strangle the European allies from the Americas. As this has been an unprovoked war against Germany, the alliance with Italy is invoked. Germany immediately transitions to a wartime economy, and fortifications along the Elsaß-Lothringen border are improved, with some extending up to the Belgian border. Admiral Franz von Hipper distinguishes himself by leading his battle cruisers to bombard British shore facilities before returning to behind the ever growing minefields in the North Sea. General Paul Von Lettow-Vorbeck, with a force of 15,000 men, begins an extensive guerrilla campaign against the western allies invading German southwest Africa. Russia is called upon to send troops to the front. The Netherlands is assured Germany is no threat to them, as the Dutch queen is related to several German nobles, and is presented with an offer to buy Suriname. Taking advantage of the over-whelming pro-German sentiment within America, Germany begins supporting anti-war demonstrations in major American cities. **'Dutch:'We still don't trust you enough even with that in mind you are also related to the Brits and the Belgian and see whats there war because you ***'German Dip:' Germany is a victim of aggression, and is fighting to defend its borders. The Empire would not make moves against a state it has had friendly relations with in the past, and who it considers a friend. *'USA:' We send more forces to France and we send more soldiers to support Pancho Villa. We continue to manufacture weapons and heavy weapons. We send several battleships to the pacific to war off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We land marines on German Papua. We also send a battleship to support the South African take over of German Southwest Africa. We also send Liberian soldiers to support and invasion of Togoland. We guarantee the independence of Holland against Germany. *'Chile:' We stay on friendly relations with our usual allies and friends of this era and state that we are going to be dragged in to the European war (some thing along the lines of isolationism). We open a new copper mine, some roads around Valparaiso and several cattle ranches. *'Ottoman Empire:' The Empire begins attempting to resolve the issues between minorities and the government, granting them limited self government with the creation of new provinces with there own elected legislatures but an Ottoman appointed governor. This will allow the local populace to propose legislation but will also allow the Ottomans to keep a check on it. The defense of the Empire is made the primary goal ATM, using the navy to coordinate with Russia and Germany, helping to keep the eastern Medditeranean under our control. Raids into British Egypt continue, and an offensive against British Kuwait is launched while a defensive line is fortified on the Sinai border. *'Ireland:' Throughout the course of the Great War, politicians within the Irish House of Commons consistently debate demanding the right to hold a referendum from the British that asks the Irish populace to vote on granting the nation complete independence from Britain. Ireland's first general election since it successfully gained home rule in late 1912 is held on 27 May 1913, and the results give the radical party Sinn Féin a majority of seats in the House. As such, just days after the general election, the Government of Ireland demands that Britain allows Ireland to hold a referendum on leaving Britain's sphere of influence and becoming a fully independent nation. **'UK Dip:' A referendum will be allowed, although we require that national borders in the event of a split will be organized by British politicians. *'Canada:' We help the U.S.A by Sending Armed Forces and several ships to face off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We send in Forces to Retake Holland from the Germans and to provide Independence. We would like to Coordinate with U.S in almost every Sphere of Battle. We will provide Support for you in any battle Conditions Thus Solidifying the Canadian-American Friendship response needed. We also warn you that there are Mexican Loyalists that are Directly against you. So we advise you to be Careful. We also Deploy troops in France to help the French. **'US Dip:' We accept the Canadian proposal of friendship and hope to put the invasions of 1776 and 1812 behind us and we already know the Faction loyal to both Porfirio Diaz and Victoriano Heurta are against every we stand for and wish to regain California-Texas. *'The Netherlands:'We prepare and mobilise our army to the German border and we also set make one more colonial division and we offer any nation in the world to buy Suriname so that we don't have to defend it in the case of war. *'Greece:' With new king, Constantine 1, we send volunteers to British Kuwait to help the English crown we ask the UK to buy two battle ships from them and to ask them to send some ships and troops to help protect the ports form the ottomans response needed. **'UK Dip:' We thank the Greeks for the volunteers in Kuwait. We also wish to sell one of the battleships due to the threat to the German high seas fleet and their bombardment of our east coast. **'Greek Dip:' We accept the offer of UK's battleship *'China:' After Sun Yat-Sen took power, he continues attempts to stabilize the nation and its economy. However, with the current world war, he believes that nothing would unite the country better than a common enemy for the country to fight, which would also allow for the development of order and a strong military. For that reason, China will take offers from both sides in order to join the war. With Japan, Russia, and several British and French colonies right nearby, China builds up some protection and military. *'Haiti'- We extend our fishing fleet, make dozens of priests crozirs that are sold to Dominican Republic, 50 urban police are recruited, new pineapple groves are created and we vow to stay out of all wars not in the Carrabian region. *'Japan:' Continues building up its military to be on par with that of European Second Rate Powers in an attempt to modernize its military for a future campaign against China and also in anticipation of a possible Russian attack against Japan in an attempt to regain the honor and prestige it lost when it was defeated by Japan in 1904 during the Russo-Japanese War. Also it continues to modernize its economy and expand its industrial sector to mirror that of a European Power. Also it works on expanding it trade connections and sphere of influence across much of the Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. Also Japan sends a small 5000 man detachment to march into Manchuria and begin laying claim to it while keeping its main force of 95,000 on standby in Korea in case of a Chinese or Russian response. **'Japanese Korea:' Japan continues fortify Korea's northern border and also enacts more policies to tighten its grip on Korea. With the slightest sign of rebellion beginning quickly quelled by military or secret police action. **'Japanese Formosa:' Work begins on the construction of multiple concrete naval gun implements that overlook possible naval landing sites and major harbors on the island of Formosa. Also, the Japanese Garrison Strength of Island is increased from 20,000 Japanese Troops to 50,000 Japanese Troops with around 10,000 of them begging engineers or artillery crewmen while another 5000 are just laborers. ***'German Dip:' an alliance is offered to Japan, and request assistance against America in the current war, offering Japan American territories in the Pacific (Philippines, Guam, Marianas, etc) in the event of victory. ***'Japanese Response:' We thank the great nation of Germany for the offer, but the war is too indecisive too chose a side. If you can win a major victory against French, British, and American Forces on the western front and give us full Russian support against the US on the Eastern Front you will have our support. *'Afghanistan:' The nation has a five year plan for industrializing. We mine minerals to build up our economy. The military is raised to 30,000 regular Infantry to fight in case our nation becomes a battleground. We warn any nation thinking of doing a single act of aggression that we have 100,000 irregular fighters as well. If need be, we will start a Jihad. We form a Pan Islamist Organization/ Political party, "The Islamic Alliance." 'The Emir requests that all Indian Muslims in the British Raj emigrate to Afghanistan. The nation remembers the early Islamic conquests when all odds were stacked against them, and the Emir tells his people "Islam will emerge victorious once again." *'British Raj: With the outbreak of war in Europe, we start a voluntary recruiting campaign to increase the size of our armed forces while we move forces to our north western border with Afghanistan in case of Afghanistan or Russian attack. Meanwhile, we send a force to both France, the Middle east and Africa. These forces are naturally under the command and direction of British forces. We acknowledge there is a serious lack of quality in our troops equipment and so rather than try to get the British to send us equipment when they need it we set up our own artillery production facilities in New Delhi with the help of America and UK since I am fighting alongside them. 'We advise Muslims not to go the unstable borderland region of Afghanistan as they would be uprooting their lives to follow a violent aggressor when they should work to make their own lives better in an existing good infrastructure. **'US Corporate Dip: The Ford corporation agrees to set up factories across India in hopes of using cheap labor for arms production. **'British Raj Dip:' Yes, we allow Ford to build factories. *'Ethiopian Empire:' With Menelik II still not the same after his stroke four years prior the government has fallen on the shoulders of his oldest daughter Zewditu, and the son of Ras Makonnen, Ras Tafari Makonnen. With such hostility in the world, the two regents stay neutral for the time being. With Japan being a model neutral nation, we ask for closer relations and trade with them. 'However just for caution militia are put on stand by, and the Mehal Sefari are mobilized with the most modern weaponry that we can scrape up. **'Japanese Dip: We accept The Ethiopian Offer. *Nejd: The state begins to work on opening trade with the Ottomans and the UK. We also ask the Ottomans and the UK for a non agg. deal. The state ask the Ottomans if they can send an envoy to Istanbul to see if they can buy weapons *'Spain:' With our recent loss of the entirety of our North American colonies, we decide to look to africa to re-establish our colonial empire so we look to Morocco for expansion. We send around 150,000 troops to attack Morocco in order to secure it for the crown. We begin building fortification on the Pyrenees in order to prevent any French attack at leave around 75,000 troops to protect the border. We begin investing in factories and help the industrialization process but we stop giving subsidiaries but instead force these companies to give royalties and returns to the government. For now, We decide not to join the great war as a bitterly divided country has not reason to be embroiled in a civil war. We send colonists to Africa sending around 15,000 people majority of which are political dissidents as they will lose power once they are in the colonies. We offer local chieftains autonomy is they help us in this war. *Cheiftans: Refuse against Christian imperialism and a mujahadeen is formed to counter Spanish aggression. *'United Kingdom:' We''' begin to push upwards from our land in New Guinea to meet with the arriving Americans and to remove the German Presence in Asia. We also begin to set up a series of heavily armed land forts in Kuwait to insure that Ottoman advances will be at least slowed if not stopped. The deployment of an extra 125,00 troops in ordered for overseas territories in Africa, Egypt especially, as defense against the Turks has become the highest priority for the region. An additional 80,000 troops are ordered to India to comply with the Raj's requests. Coastal forts are set up in southern England to ward off German naval advances, we are not ready for a major invasion of the European mainland. '''We ensure the military protection of the Netherlands in the event of a German invasion. **'Ethiopian Dip:' We ask to lease the port of Berbera to receive trade from Japan. **'UK Response:' We accept. *'Bulgaria '''mounts a full scale invasion of Serbia, and drive to the capital of Belgrade, with the ultimate goal of forcing the enemy to submit to Bulgarian might. *'Sweden:' For now we continue to maintain neutrality in the latest European war. Trade continues with both Germany and the Western Powers. We begin to fortify the border with Russian-controlled Finland and the southern part of the country. We begin to mobilize a small part of our army and continue to expand our industry. 1914 '''No major action takes place on the Western Front. Fighting in the Middle East continues with the invasion of Kuwait by Ottoman Turks. Spain conquers Morocco in an Imperialist move. Shady dealings are made by the Germans to get the Dutch and the Japanese in the war. Dutch sentiment start to lie with the Entente. In Mexico, Democrat forces march on Mexico City. The Entente and League continue to build up forces on the Western Front, most major action comes in Raids and artillery duels. Italy still doesn't join the war despite riots and a German request. South African forces conquer Southwest Africa, under Louis Botha South Africa annexes the colony. The Entente push into German East Africa. ANZAC forces make landfall in Egypt. Both Entente and Ottoman forces are preparing for a bloodbath in the Sinai'. * Greece: The King boots the Prime Minister of office where he hires Alan Agnew to take the position, and also Greece joins the Entente with sending 20,000 troops to the Sinai and Kuwait while rest are put on the borders, since buying the HMS Hercules, ''it was rename to the ''RHN Nike, ''its first job is protect the Greek coast and Cyprus, we ask the UK crown for Princess Mary hand in marriage to Prince Alexander '(UK response needed).' **'German Dip:' in light of Greece's errant decision to join the entente (and its purchase of a British 12" armed battleship), the 14" armed RHN ''Salamis, which Germany had been building for Greece, is seized, with intentions of putting it into service with the High Seas Fleet. **'US Dip:' We guarantee the independence of Greece from the League of Three Empires and send a force of 100,000 mainly Slavic volunteers to Salonika. We encourage other Entente members to do the same. We also send several thousand weapons and heavy guns to Greece and a small cruiser protection fleet. **'UK Dip:' We accept the proposal for a marriage between Mary and Alexander, as we find the Greeks to be an important ally in southern Europe. We shall also transfer four battleships from Cyprus to patrol the Ionian Sea and protect Greece navally. *'Chile:' President Ramón Barros Luco calls for greater co-operation with Argentina and Brazil (In reality they formed the so-called "ABC Powers (Argentina, Brazil and Chile) in 1915.). We ask for a trade deal and non aggression pact with Argentina, Brazil and Paraguay (response needed). The Socialist Workers' Party of Chile is founded. A few extra police are recruited to look out for trouble in Valparaiso and Santiago. Salitre exports rise due to selling as a neutral to any of those markets they can still get to in the warring nations (it worked well in OTL). A new salitre mine is opened. The short term spike in salitre demand is welcomed, but it won't last once the war is over, since salitre and copper demand will fall, so the government starts planning for a major new natural export product. **'Mod:' Both nations accept. *'Japan:' Business is mostly as usual except for the fact that Japanese Forces begin to mass on the Manchurian Border to join the 5000 Japanese Forces which have begun to occupy some of Southern Manchuria. Also Japan sends a message to China which reads the following "If any hostile actions are taken against the Japanese Forces trying to occupy Manchuria which is rightly Japanese Territory we will take that action as a declaration of War and mobilize the full force of the Japanese Empire against China." *'Brazil:' Venceslau Bras is elected president of the Republic. Brazil agrees to Chile's request. Military expansion begins as tensions around the world grow. efforts on improving the capacity of the armed forces and their weapons begin. Industrialization begins in earnest as efforts by the government to improve the agricultural and heavy industrial areas. Policies to promote immigration are started and a policy of offering housing assistance are made in global newspapers (otl policies of many Latin American governments of the time.) expansion of firearms productions begins and of arms purchases. The government officially declares neutrality in the war in Europe but seeks to improve trade with both sides as the government seeks investment and migrants from Europe. **'China Dip:' China proposes a trade agreement and alliance with Brazil, hoping to form an alliance of non-aligned countries to protect each other in case of attack and to boost and coordinate trade. **'Japanese' Dip: Japan suggest a full dual alliance and trade agreement between Brazil and Japan to create a neutral bloc between the Entente Bloc and League Bloc.' ' *'Ottoman Empire:' With the fall of Kuwait, the region is clear of Entente forces, allowing the Empire to move a large amount of its troops to the Sinai, where they employ a "defense only" rule. Attempting to conquer Egypt and hold it would be to much at the moment, and so it is best to hold the higher ground and defend the Empire until talks can return Egypt to the Empire. The effects of local reforms allows the Empire to increase its military as more people now wish to fight for the country. *'Netherlands:' We place the province of Limbourg and Flemish Sealand under martial law and we also would like to buy German Papua we also make our army bigger making it 100,000 in Mainland Netherlands and 50,000 in the colonies. We also want to buy German Papua and we willing to offer them a small share of 5 % of the Dutch Oil Company We secretly want to sell 10,000 liters of oil also for it *'Bulgaria '''mounts an invasion of Greece, and calls upon our allies Russia and Germany to send troops to aid us in forcing the Greeks to submit. **'Bulgaria a member of the League of Three Empires. Greece was neutral. Serbia is in the The Entente. Does Bulgaria have the overall resources to attack both and beat both in two years if no one has given them material support.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) **'Greece joined the war against us. ' **'''OK *'Canada' We say to the Bulgarians to think before they act as the Entente will Defend Greece at all costs. We ask U.S if we can send in 20,000 troops to help them in Driving the Mexicans out of New Mexico.response needed. We wish for a Trade deal with the U.K.response needed We ask we if we can get Alaska from the U.S as it will help us in the war.' response needed'. **'US Dip:' We will accept any number of men to fight the Mexicans (Mexican Civil War is a mod event). And you may not have Alaska as it was purchased in 1867 because Russia was afraid of Britain, and another reason is that I can fortify and ship forces there and protect it. **'UK Dip:' We accept the new trade deal. **'Bulgaria is a part of the League of Empires.' ***'It's OK, If you're calling upon your allies. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:01, October 14, 2016 (UTC)' ***'Yes, I am calling my allies.' ***'OK' *'China:' Despite Japan's threats, China continues its interest in offers from both sides of the war. We would like an offer from either side in order to get us to join the war. We use the war as a way to continue to raise more army, and use the army to end dissidence in the new government. We sell goods to both sides. We also will consider making a non-aligned alliance with two or three other neutral countries in the world. *'France: We warn Spain that the invasion of Morocco has serious consequences even though we make no aggressive moves at this time. '''We continue to raise an army and change to war based economy raising taxes and nationalising all war related industries while setting quotas for war factories backed up by efficiency specialists to drive up production of artillery shells. We keep most of our forces on the western front we make no large offensives with just light raiding and bombardment of force buildup though we dispatch a force to the Suez canal to support a British and American offensive in the Sinai and Palestine region while another small force to help defend Greece from Bulgarian attacks and we advise Greece to stay on the defensive against Bulgaria for now. We hope to have massed a large quantity of ammunition over the next year or so. '''We suggest a major offensive against the Ottomans in Palestine's gets under way while we send officers and arms to ferment revolt in Ottoman Arabia. ' **'US General Staff:' Commander of American forces in Egypt, Leonard Wood accepts Frances offensive proposal. General Wood thinks winter should be a good tie to attack because the heat will not exhaust the men. **'Afghan Diplomacy:' We request that we begin economic relations, as the Afghan nation must industrialize. * Afghanistan: We open up several mines in the country. The Emir proposes that a military factory begin in Kabul, to modernize the armed forces. This year, it seems that the Emirate is putting their islamizing plans on hold for now. For now, they seek to modernize the country. We seek peace with the British Raj, and request cooperation as both of us need to industrialize. **We request that any European power open to it will help us industrialize and modernize our economy(Mod response) * Nejid: The state begins to work on united the army by replacing non loyal genreals with loyal genreals. A huge debates happens across the state over joining the Turks or the Europeans. * Spain: Since we have seized control of Morocco, we send back 75,000 troops back to Spain to be put on the French Border in case of war. We use this victory to unite the Spanish people and to lessen any of the minorities nationalistic dissent. We continue fortifying the French border and continue industrialization. We create propaganda efforts for the Spanish people to immigrate to our colonies such as buying farms, mines and other industries in the nation. We allow local chieftains(who always in non Arabic areas) to govern locally in return for a tribute in money or in times of war in men. This system follows the chief system that the Moroccans did. We create a colonial system to send colonists to our colonies which we send 2,500 colonists for each city to Rabat, Casablanca, Agadir, Tétouan, Al-Hocelma, Ifni, Tarfaya, El Aaiun, Dakhla and Bioko under the guise of moving families of the military and bureaucracy. *'Norway:' We declare our neutrality for all wars that happened in the world. We would like to strengthen our relation with another countries by ask Sweden for non-aggression pact and ask Canada to open trade. and Canada Response Needed **'Canadian Dip:' We accept the trade deal. **'Chile Dip:' Chile is neutral to. We offer a trade deal to Norway and Sweden. (Sweden and Norway Response Needed). ***'Norwegian Diplomacy:' We accept to open our economic relation. *'UK:' With the loss of Kuwait, we withdraw all troops from the area and transfer them to the Sinai, keeping our attacks strictly defensive. We also establish the Royal Air Service in an attempt to assist troops that may be struggling on the ground, starting with recruitment for members and the research needed for making our air forces battle-ready. We begin minesweeping in the English channel and push towards German held land in Europe, launching a naval based bombardment campaign. *'Ethiopia:' Emperor Menelik II died in December of last year, leaving his oldest daughter Zewditu in charge of the well being of the Empire and its people. With trade coming in from Japan, the empress begins to modernize the nation, and also sends grains back to Japan. The Mehal Sefari are kept mobilized while the militia is lessened for the time being. *'Fuck it, let's keep going until this gets out of hand.'-Orwell **If we are going on with the game, then I will fix the Polish\Ukrainian issue I raised earlier on the talk page. No one was playing or fighting them so It did no harm anyone to create a West Ukrainian People's Republic and Lemko Republic in the region like in OTL.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) 1915 The Allies launch an offensive in the Sinai which pushes the Ottomans to Gaza despite heavy casualties. The British start research on an armored vehicle which will be able to destroy barbed wire and cross trenches. More South African troops are drawn into East Africa. Bulgaria experiences failure on the Greek front due to over extension. **'How would Bulgaria experience failure from over extension in Greece, when so far it's the only front it's committed to. At the same time, Greece has men in the Sinai, and it wouldn't experience over extension?' -Guy *'German Empire:' the former Austro-Hungarian Kaiserliche und Königliche Kriegsmarine is re-constituted as the Mittelmeerflotte (Mediterranean Fleet), and lead from the battle cruiser SMS Goeben establishes a blockade of Greece, sinking the RHN Nike with superior firepower, numbers, and training. The Mittelmeerflotte links up with the Italian navy (Oct said he's joining my side) to create a United front against allied naval incursions. (Secret) The Dutch offer to buy German New Guinea, and the supply of oil, is accepted. *'Chile:' Chile invests some money in to the farming of sheep and fruit. The prospecting for copper, coal, gold and silver starts up. A urban literacy campaign is held. New schools open in Sandiego, Temuco and Valparaiso. We encourage immigration from Europe (principally from Spain and Portugal) and Latin America, due to the need for both a skilled labour source and a more general need for a noticeably larger labour force. *'Bulgaria completely invests in the Invasion of Greece.' *'Persia:' The Shah of Persia wishes to enter into agreements with the US and the British Empire to help Persia in extracting the vast oil and mineral deposits in the country. The oil and mineral industries will be nationalized, but the US and the British Empire may be able to buy oil at below-market prices. '''The University of Tehran is established as a three-building facility to undertake higher learning for the country, and teachers are sent to toehr countries to gain experience. Industrialization continues, as well as the location, and extraction of oil. '''We would like to enter into a secret agreement with the British Empire to enter the war on their side. In exchange, we would like all of Iraq, as well as the Turkish provinces of hakkan, Van, Sirnak, and Mardin. (Mod Responses)They decline *'Norway:' We upgrade our infrastructure and build up our military. We also continued to increase our oil production. *'Greece:' We send troops to do a counterattack against Bulgaria along with the troops giving by our allies,, we will be seting up the wedding in Westminster, we Ask the USA to set up Browning, GM and Excelsior motorbike factories in Greece (US repsonce need) 'and we ask the UK for weapons; mostly artillery and Machine guns and mortars '(UK repsoned needed). *'UK Dip:' We agree to ship armaments to areas in Greece that need them. *'US corporate Dip:' We agree to set up factories. *'Dutch:' We set our army at ready and we now also with the buying of Papua start reforms to with giving Papua more autonomy. *'UK:' We send our Mediterranean fleet to intercept the Germans as they attempt to blockade Greece, bombarding them heavily, along with aerial reinforcement for the attack. We also supply the Greeks with Naval Guns, to be set up along their southern coasts so that Triple Alliance attacks may be countered. Improvements are ordered on the existing stock Lee-Enfield rifle to make the gun more durable, with a longer clip, and 5000 of said rifles are to be sent to Belgian resistance forces. We also continue our offensive in Egypt. 1916 The Allied offensive reaches Gaza in which the Ottomans manage to repel the Entente. The British continue testing the landship. In Mozambique, General Vorbeck scours the countryside for supplies his army desperately needs. This brings Portugal into a state of war with Germany. *'I updated the map to 1916. Could the official mapmaker now take over from me. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC)' *'Chile:' Chile invests some more money in to the farming of sheep and fruit. The prospecting for copper, coal, gold and silver continues up. A second urban literacy campaign is held. New schools open in Santiago, Temuco, Los Lagos and Arica. We encourage more immigration from Europe (principally from Spain and Portugal) and Latin America, due to the need for both a skilled labour source and a more general need for a noticeably larger labour force. With the 2500 arrivals from last turn, we send most to work in the mining and sheep farming sectors. We hope to attract a lot more over the next ten years. 1000 rifles are made and 500 troops recruited. A new jetty is built on Easter Island. Roads are upgraded in Valparaiso and Santiago. *'Japan:' The invasion of Manchuria is in full swing with Japanese Troops and supplies rushing across the Korean-Manchurian border. Major cities in the region our seized along with any weapon stockpiles and local government buildings. The Japanese Forces demand a full surrender of all professional Chinese Troops and Officials within Manchuria to the proper Japanese Authorities. Also Japan begins work to create a weaponized lethal gas (their trying to make Chlorine Gas). *'Bulgaria '''demands that Germany and Russia send troops to aid in defeating the Greeks, and requests the same of the Ottoman Empire. Meanwhile, we mount a small offensive to overrun the rest of Serbia, and announce the annexation of Macedonia. Bulgarian troops fight fiercely to drive back the Greeks, and we begin deploying our air force to help drive them back. *'Greece:' With the new weapons giving by the UK send our troops to capture Plovdiv,we call the Entente to stop this this ivasion, to protect the royal family we send them to live in Belleville, Ontario, Canada. we place Navl guns on your island and coast to shell the huns ship, we also deploy an air force to drive them back and bomb key points. '(secret; we send spies to blow up the Bulgrian mint\ Mod response), (secret: we ask the UK to smuggle in Phosgene gas\ UK response).' **'Mod:' The attempted sabotage of Bulgaria's mint is a failure. **'UK Dip:' We agree to wire gas, but will send Chlorine as a cheaper alternative to Phosgene. *'The Dutch:We set 500,000 troops on the Dutch/German border and we ask them to give us East Frissia our control and (BTW, can I add in game events for the Dutch or can't I add them? I mean like coups and elections. *'''Bullshit. The Dutch would never be so aggressive. **'(OOC):' This For one, the Dutch have no way of mustering half a million troops, the max it could do was two hundred thousand, and that was when it was fighting for its life against the Nazi invasion in WWII. The Dutch army was underfunded and under equipped, on top of that. While they did raise an army in WWI for self defense, it was probably the poorest quality army fielded in the twentieth century, stuck with outdated material and tactics, a problem the Netherlands never fixed until after WWII. Once more, the Netherlands is incapable of supporting its population without outside trade, which would cease if/when the unrestricted U-Boat campaign is extended to you. So I suggest you rethink your present course. ***'The Dutch should call upon their allies and colonies due to limited manpower resources since Germany's population is rather big.'Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ***'I think that the Dutch could have had such a big army Belgium had same population during ww2 and they had the same population as the Dutch now but ' *'USA:' (Secret) We send the USS Arizona, USS Nevada, and the USS Texas battleships to gather near Gibraltar to break the German blockade of Greece. President Roosevelt runs and is elected a fourth time in the election of 1916. We finally begin to kill off German U-boats in the Atlantic. We send more soldiers to the Western and Palestine Fronts. **'Out of curiosity, how did you solve the oil problem that forced the OTL USN to send coal burning battleships instead of oil burning ones like ''Arizona and Nevada? (For reference see Battleship Division Nine)' -Guy **'Texan oil?Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) **'''That's all good for getting them to Europe, but they have to keep them fueled once they get there. -Guy **'Good point!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC)' **I as not aware of the propulsion system on these vessels, I guess primitive oil tankers under escort protection-Orwell **OK. It sounds good. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:25, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *'Chile Dip to British, Germany, Norway, Dutch, Spain and Canada:' We would like to buy some telegraph equipment off of any of you who are willing to sell it. We offer ten tonnes of free lead and 50 tonnes of free copper in change for the telegraph gear. (reply needed). *'Ethiopia:' Queen Zwetidu steps down for her heir Ras Tafari Makennon to take over. Ras Tafari changes his name to Haile Selassie. The new emperor sets ups industry using the trade from japan. Along as producing domestics farm tools to increase crop production to add to all the people moving into cities. *'Spain:' We use the victory over Morocco to unite the Spanish people and to lessen any of the minorities nationalistic dissent. We continue fortifying the French border and continue industrialization. We create propaganda efforts for the Spanish people to immigrate to our colonies such as buying farms, mines and other industries in the nation. We begin conscription of areas of Morocco under our direct control using the major cities such as Rabat, Casablanca, Agadir and Ifni calling around 5000 troops. We continue sending colonists to Rabat, Casablanca, Agadir, Tétouan, Al-Hocelma, Ifni, Tarfaya, El Aaiun, Dakhla and Bioko which now each total at 7,500 government colonists each with around 1,000 private colonists in Equatorial Guinea while having around 17,000 private colonists in Morocco proper. Our king begins support of an Iberian Party which finds support with the Conservatives, the Army and Carlists along with the King's Faction although the Liberals along with the Catalonians and Basque'''s have strict '''opposition to the party. **If this Iberian party thinks of unifying Spain and Portugal, just note that Portugal has just joined the Entente. *'UK: We attempt a naval landing near Ottoman held Jerusalem using four battleships and 3500 men armed with the second production line of the new Enfield', in order to meet up with allied forces moving up through the Sinai. Material and arms supplements to Greece continues, as well as naval support against the Germans. 1917 The war drags on into its 4th bloody year. In the Middle East the Entente takes Palestine making thousands of Jews rally to the Entente cause. In Greece the situation is getting desperate as the Bulgarian army has been reinforced with extra soldiers from the Serbian Front. The tsar sends Cossacks to support the Bulgarian offensive. The Entente forces in Salonika panic and counter attack with all their might. Pushing some Bulgarian divisions back Novo Selo in annexed Macedonia. With this defeat, fresh Hungarian and Rumanian divisions are brought down to support Bulgaria. However a new threat has emerged. Thinking it originated in the American training camps, the Spanish Flu comes around as a deadly virus which might turn the tide of the war. In British Nyasaland, General Vorbeck is surrounded and his army is destroyed by South African General Jan Smuts. ' *'Just a footnote here but does anyone think this war will still be going well into the 1920s and 1930s-Orwell *I think the First World War might rage on until the 30s or 40s if some nations don't start caving in to attrition which is unlikely because both sides have massive pools of Man Power (USA for the Entente and Russia for the League) -Brick (Sam.G) *For 10-15 years, amusing any one is still alive by then. *'German Empire:' It is announced the transport carrying the Greek king attempting to run through the German blockade on Greece was captured (not your best idea, Bibleboy). The Greek king is brought to Berlin, where he is treated as a guest due his status. Two of the Austro-Hungarian Ersatz Monarch class super dreadnoughts, commissioned as SMS Salzburg and SMS Kärnten. Knowing the most powerful of Americas battleships are oil-powered, the submarine campaign begins targeting the slow oilers crossing the Atlantic, looking to keep the battleships stuck in port with too little oil to run. With no allied progress on the western front having been made, Germany's ambassadors present the western allies with an offer to negotiate a peace. **'fine but i have a trick up my sleeve ' *'Bulgaria '''demands that Germany sends us troops to aid in crushing the Greek threat. **'German Dip:' until the western front is secured, Germany is only in a position to blockade Greece and provide naval bombardments. *'Chile:' Chile invests some more money in to the farming of sheep and fruit. The prospecting for copper, coal, gold and silver continues up. We open a small silver and gold mine. We encourage more immigration from Europe (principally from Spain and Portugal) and Latin America, due to the need for both a skilled labour source and a more general need for a noticeably larger labour force. The telegraph network is improved in the central and capital territory zones. With the 12,500 arrivals from last turn, we send most to work in the mining, and road building and sheep farming sectors. We hope to attract a lot more over the next ten years. A patrol boat is built. Roads are upgraded in Valparaiso, Temuco and Santiago. A new jetty is built on Easter Island. **We ask the USA to set up under license a Browning rifle, Ford van, GM car and Excelsior motorbike factories in Chile in exchange for 500 tonnes of free copper and a non-aggression pact. ***'US Dip:' We accept the proposal but deny the non-aggression pact as the Monroe Doctrine clearly states the USA will protect any South American nation from a forgoing power. '(Mod time: the Browning rifle is still in development). ***'Chile Dip:'Thanks for pledging to the upholding the Monroe Doctrine! **'''Greek Dip: We Chile we will send 50 tones of Hungarian oak form the telegraph poles in exchange form 200,000 copper medical tools. **'Chile Dip:'OK. they are on the way. 50 tonnes of copper should make something like that. Yes, the tools arrive! *'Bulgarian '''troops are rallied to fight for the homeland, and are ordered to fight to the last man. Defensive are built across the Novo Selo area, and the troops defending it are heavily reinforced. The troops from Rumania and Hungary are sent to aid in the coming counterattack, which is aimed at destroying a large portion of the enemy forces outside Novo Selo. Half of the Cossacks are deployed to harass in the enemy in the rear. Factories are built to help mass produce weaponry to aid in the fight against the Entente forces attacking the Bulgarian homeland. Native Macedonians are recruited to help take part in the offensive. The primary goal of the offensive now is to drive the Greeks back and force them to submit to Bulgarian might. Terms are sent to the Greeks, demanding their surrender. The terms state that Greek Macedonia will be given to Bulgaria. Chemical weapons, such as Mustard Gas, are used in the counter attack upon the Entente. Meanwhile, we launch a limited offensive into Serbia. *'Greece:' With the odds stacked against us, we call upon all our allies to defends us, with the new factories built we make new machine guns armor cars and motorbikes with machine guns on them to sent to the front lines, with new motors we put chlorine gas shells in them to shell Bansko and Haskovo, we send Explorer James Oliver Kostopoulos to find the '''Geographic North Pole' with the new schooner he bought, the Argonaut '' he launches form launches Bristol since of German blockade '(mod response on the expedition). The papers sent form Bulgaria are burned, Greece will never surrender and fight until death like Spartans of old times. '''The boat the Germans got was a decoy boat with a look-a-like on board, which made the real king get a much small boat and is now in Belleville Canada. **'Chile Dip:' Greece give us enough telegraph poles to help to unite Valparaiso with Temuco. 200,000 medical tools arrive in Greece. (see user talk pages). *'Persia:' The Shah continues modernization efforts, by funneling funds to the construction of factories, railways, and oil rigs in the country. We offer to sell oil to the Entente to fund our efforts. As an excuse to reunite the Shias and ethnic Persians back into one Persia, war is declared on the Ottoman Empire. A force of 280,000 men are hastily assembled in the Persia-Iraq border, supported by cavalry. *'Ethiopia:' We begin to bring electricity to the streets of Addis Ababa as well as making the roads better. We develop a version of the Japanese Arisaka rifle using domestic materials. The Mehal Sefari are renamed to the Ethiopian army, to match more fo the international standard. Farming continues to benefit the nation as a whole. *'Japan:' After the capture of Manchuria is complete the Japanese Emperor declares that the Empire of Japan will join the war next year on what ever side "convinces" it to join their side first. (Just A Note But I'm Going To Join Whatever Side Convinces Me The Most To Join Their Side. Better Get To Work!) **'Pros of joining Centrals:' chance to take Philippines, Marianas, Guam, midway, etc. **'Pros of joining Allies:' Lots of Siberian resources, control over Mongolia, Tsingstao, German Samoa, northern empire, an alliance with some of the most powerful nations. **'Japan (OOC):' Yeah I already knew that thanks. But uh this doesn't convince me to pick either side as ther e are other factors which will sway Japan to join one side or the other besides what land I'll be able to grab. **Don't edit my post, plus the East Indies are owned by the Dutch, which are neutral. -Guy **'Chile Dip to Japan:' We are neutral, but wish to offer a trade deal, non-aggression pact and access to our large copper\saltere mining resources. We are interested in importing some bamboo for making furniture and mine support beams, and we are ready to export our copper, wool and\or Saltere. Deal? **'Japanese Response:' Yes, we accept the deal. *'The Dutch:' We would like to buy equipment for our troops so that we can have enough equipment of high quality for 100 000 soldiers and 50 000 medium quality and 350,000 low quality equipment so that we can defend ourselves from war and I would suggest beginning peace talks in the city of Tillburg so that peace can be on us. *'Chile diplomacy\ world publicity campaign:' We encourage refugees from Europe's war zones to come work in our mines and sheep farms. Vetting will be in use for security reasons and we will keep an eye open for Spanish Flu victims, but we will welcome all applicants that get through. *'Switzerland:' We stay neutral and aloof from all wars. We give humanitarian aid to all displaced civilians we can get to. We propose a free trade deal and NAP with all other willing neutral and non-aligned states at the Basel Treaty (we believe it is best if we all have a NAP to help world peace). We encourage public hygiene to stop the flu spreading too fast, recruit 150 new troops, upgrad our mountain railways, build a small hydroelectric power station near Interlaken and build a small wood burning power station near Bern. The Swiss offer to set up a major chocolate factory (under a license agreement) in Chile, Brazil, France, Germany, Bulgaria, Greece and the Indian Raj in exchange for a NAP. We offer our skills in mountain railways and tunneling to any nation willing to pay for it in gold and\or silver, or by give us a three month worth of free fuel (oil or coal will do). *'Greek Dip:' We agree to put a chocolate factory in Athens. *'Chile Dip:' We agree with the non-aggression pact with the Swiss. A chocolate factory is built in Valparaiso. 1918 The Spanish Influenza wrecks the numbers on both sides. In Greece the fight is a bloody mess. The British fleet manages to break the league's blockade temporarily by doing battle in the Ionian Sea and deliver the first "tanks" in Salonika. The tanks wait with defensive lines near Kilkis. When the Bulgarians advance, the Entente meets them with a counter attack, with the tanks. Though some break down on the battlefield, they instill fear in the Bulgarian lines which causes them to panic and retreat claiming "Iron Devils" were killing them. The League panics and discusses what they should do to confront the Entente now. General Ludendorf proposes the "Kaiserschalct" a massive offensive across the Western Front which hasn't been active ever since the stalemate began. Seeing the success of tanks, the British deploy some in France and attempt to drive to Damascus with them. On the Western Front, thousands of South African veterans are moved into the British lines and also are fielded in the Middle East. In Arabia, T.E. Lawrence manages to spark an Arab revolt and he quickly takes control of Mecca and Medina. In another attack by Bulgaria near the old lines at Novo Selo, the first use of poison gas kills tens of thousands of allied soldiers hampering Entente forces. The Entente begins researching counter measures against this new form of warfare. *'How would the British break through the blockade when all their Mediterranean fleet ever consisted of was three battle cruisers and a few obsolete pre-dreadnoughts (and no post rectifying that has ever been made). The Central Powers fleet there would include no less than six former Austrian dreadnought and super-dreadnought battleships, backed up by the ottoman, Bulgarian, and Italian navies?' -Guy **'Its called the Suez Canal-Orwell' **'That doesn't explain anything, there's no source of allied warships in the Indian Ocean, and there's still the actual blockade to contend with.' -Guy *'German Empire:' The British naval offensive at Greece is fended off by the prepared central powers fleet. Due to the British admirals foolishness in attacking prepared battleships with battle cruisers, and British powder handling practices (see: Battle of Jutland), the battlecruisers Inflexible, Indomitable, and Indefatigable explode from magazine detonations, along with the pre-dreadnought Irresistible, for the damaging of the former Austrian battleship Prinz Eugen, and loss of the cruisers Kaiser Franz Joseph and Breslau. The blockade is maintained. General Ludendorfs proposal is dismissed by Kaiser Wilhelm, saying that such an offensive would deprive the German army of their fortified positions. Meanwhile, it is discovered that allied tanks are vulnerable to direct fire artillery, and the lumbering machines make easy targets. Instructions for artillery modifications are sent to Bulgaria. With Japan allying with the central powers, Germany again calls for peace negotiations. *'Chile:' We send the few emerging cases of Spanish Flu to remote sanatoriums and hope for the best. Telegraphs and track railways railways link all major cities. We open a small iron mine and a large copper mine near Santiago. 100 rifles are made and 100 troops called up to guard the mines. 12,500 entered Chile this year and are vetted (500 rejected and 12,000 let in). We invest in new schools and expand Valparaiso port while the economy is on the up. Telephones are installed in some government offices in Santiago. *'Persian Empire:' We join the British and French, and declare war on the Ottoman Empire. 300,000 men invade Ottoman Mesopotamia supported by cavalry (more later) **'NO a Invasion would never happen esppicly with the Arab revolts, the West (UK and France) wouldn't like a Persian strong middle east.-Bozi mod.' ***'I don't see a problem with Persia declaring war on the Ottomans, just that the British and French would deny them any ''real gains. Persia would be confined to symbolic border skirmishes to help tie down the Ottomans, but would get sod all in exchange (a few border villages or alike). A shi'ite South Iraqi rebellion in support of Persia may happen regardless of Anglo-French threats, but the rebels would soon be squashed without help from Persia and others. Sunni central Iraq hates Iran and hate the then Persia on religious grounds because it was Shia\Shi'ite, not Sunni. Invade Afghanistan, Ottoman Kurdistan or Ottoman Mesopotamia around Basra?Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:08, October 20, 2016 (UTC)' ***'(Afghan player note) Not a mod or anything, I am Afghanistan's player, but a victorious Iran if it invaded Afghanistan would be ASB. The Sunni Islamist populace would not accept Persian Imperial rule (which is Shia) and within a few years the Invasion would crumble. So don't invade Afghanistan Persia. Btw, I asked if you wanted diplomatic ties on my turn.' ****'OK, yeh, Afghans= sunni.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:42, October 20, 2016 (UTC)' *****'I play as Chile.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:58, October 20, 2016 (UTC)' *'Bulgaria:' Rallies her troops, and seeing the use of mustard gas is very effective, we immediately begin using it in mass, giving our troops gas masks so that they are not affected. We are confused and horrified by the deployment of tanks, and in response, begin trying to develop tactics to counter them. Artillery is deployed to target the tanks, and we also begin trying to use bombers on them in the hopes of destroying as many as possible. We take advantage of the hampering among the Entente to mount our attack once again, aiming to drive into Greece. Bulgarian intelligence is sent to try to get their hands on a tank, and allow for Bulgarian troops to create our own models. '(Mod Response)' **'Mod:' They are gunned down in their operation but they do manage to locate a damaged Mk. IV in no-mans-land. **'Bulgarian Troops immediately move to recover the tank, with the hopes that doing so will give the League of Empires an edge over its enemies.' *'Greece:' King Constantine I dies from Kidney cancer while in the hands of the Huns, his son Alexander becomes king while still in England with is wife marry he flees to Bellevue Canada, We keep gassing the Bulgarians with chlorine shells. we give orders to the GM factories in our nation to build 1000 Armoured car by 1920, we start making weapon called the flogovólo by inventor Ajax Stamos which shoots flames up to 30 yards using jelled gas, we send prototypes to use a the Bulgarians and we start making 500 of them at browning factory. *'Montenegro:' We keep out of disputes and call out ourselves as neutral. We ask for alliance with neutral states. We upgrade roads and make a small stone quarry for local and export usage. We wish to buy 150 rifles of some one, swear to help Serbia against all aggressors and recruit 600 men. **'Swiss Diplomatics:' '' We agree to Montenegro's alliance. We send 50 rifles, a small chocolate factory and 100 cucu-clocks to them to cement the deal.' *'Japan:' An official declaration of war against France and Britain is drafted and at Noon on January the 6th 1918 war is official declared against Britain and France. But the Japanese avoid directly declaring war against the United States. Thus making the USA the aggressor if they declare against the Empire of Japan. Also if February Japanese troops land in French Indochina quickly breaking the French Defensive Line with Chlorine Gas Attacks, Artillery Barrages, and Guerrilla Warfare. *'Ethiopia:' The Emperor remains calm as more nations continue to join the war, more militia are put on standby, while some of the new factories go to produce artillery. '(secret) We begin talks with Germany if it is still worth it to join the war. (End)' More houses are powered by electricity as the main electrical gird spreads outward from Addis Ababa. Further more we also begin on giving running water to more houses. *'Ottoman Empire:' We launch half of our military against the invaders, pushing them back and fortifying the new gains. After the offensive we send diplomats to the Central Powers suggesting we go for a peace conference, and begin a purely defensive war unless a gain is to obvious to miss. We ask for Russia to send troops to aid us against the Entente. We recruit even more soldiers to the army, moving the troops to the Sinai/Palestine and cementing a front line. *'Afghanistan:' We request that diplomatic relations begin with Persia. Our economy grows by quite a fair amount, and the nation industrializes its agriculture. Crops begin to enter the market. (Cotton, madder, castor beans, sugar beans). The Emir begins a Job-creating program to give jobs to the millions of Afghanis. Many are given jobs in the farms, others are sent to the mines. We also open up a small arms factory. '(Secret) Islamic Alliance cells open up in Arab revolt areas.' 1919 '''The area between Bitola, Macedonia, and Kavala, Greece becomes a massive no-mans land, the soil is scared by shell holes and poisoned by gas. The rains have hampered the Bulgarian recovery operation of a tank. Another one of these salvage operations is also thwarted in a Greek attack in which an artillery round from oncoming Bulgarian artillery barrage. In Palestine the Entente offensive grinds down yet still keeping pace, however Ottoman forces must be diverted to destroy the Arab revolt. On the western front a German trench raid brings promise as several French plans are captured for Entente raids.' *'To Persia player: Just because Iran is Shia doesn't mean Iraqi Shias will ally with with you, the arab revolts were started when they were told a Arab State or a Arab Caliphate will rise and not a Sunni or Shia Caliphate. -Bozi Mod' *'Seriously, I've been suggesting a negotiated peace for three turns now, anyone gonna respond?' -Guy *I don't know - orwell **I am not a mod, I play Chile.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Afghanistan: Taking advantage of the Arab revolt, we begin to fund Arab Mujahadeen, which fights both the Turkish Ottoman Empire and the secular/nationalistic rebels. Our industries improve, and our arms factory continues to trumpet out weapons. Crops begin to enter the market. (Cotton, madder, castor beans, sugar beans). Many are given jobs in the farms, others are sent to the mines. Our military musters a regular force of 50,000 troops backed by 100,000 irregular Mujahadeen reserves to fight in the case of invasion. (Secret) Islamic Alliance Cells open up in the British Raj, and the members hope to give the western part of India(otl pakistan) to Afghanistan. Nejid: With the Arab revolt the State is put in a weird place and the army is mobilized as the leaders of the states debate to ally with the Turks. *'Chile:' We send the few emerging cases of Spanish Flu to remote sanatoriums and hope for the best. The one=track Valparaiso to Santiago track railways gets a second line. We open a small lead mine near Santiago. 100 rifles are made and 100 troops called up to guard the mines. 12,000 entered Chile this year and are vetted (490 rejected and 12,000 let in). Anti-flue, but not Euro-war vetting will end in 1921. We invest in new schools and some furniture factories. We expand Valparaiso port while the economy is on the up. Telephones are installed in some government offices in Valparaiso. UK: We send an additional 3000 troops to the front of the Palestinian offensive in an attempt to speed up progress. In addition, we begin a push through France in order to take the Germans by surprise on the western front using our newly developed tanks (is France in the Entente?) 'also beginning work on new improvements for machine guns. *'Mod: Facepalm, yes they are. Japan: Two 15,000 Strong Japanese Infantry Divisions arrive on the Bulgarian-Greece Front to help their Bulgarian Allies and they also bring new created Mustard Gas with them, which they use against Entente Forces all along the frontline, Inflicting heavy casualties on the Entente Forces as they had no protection against this new chemical killer. Also Japanese Forces follow up their Front wide Mustard Gas attack with a Major 30,000 Man strong offensive against a lightly defended Point of the Entente Line which had been even more weakened by the Mustard Gas Attack. (Can A Mod Please Do The Algo?) *'That's bullshit!' *Actually, It's Not Bullshit. It's Been A Year So Japan Has Had More Than Enough a Time To Transport These Troops To The Balkans Front -Brick Bulgaria: Finds itself in stalemate against our enemies. We demand that Russia and Germany send us reinforcements, so as to drive our foes back. Greece: With mustard gas and other chems being depolyed, we being send wool masks to cover the troops face and with the japs troop thats just come in, we give out the orders to our troops, any enemy captured will be lynched, we start build bomb shelters for 1000 people in all town, we ask the UK to send over military gas masks and civilian gas mask, we shoot more chlorine shells at the enemy (UK response needed). (top secret: we start try to make anthrax into a weapon). * UK Dip: We send 2000 gas masks in compliance with Greek requests. Persia: We offer the Entente to use Persia as a staging point for an invasion of Ottoman Mesopotamia and join the war on the Entente's side. In exchange, we would like France, Britain, and the US to help in Persia's development. (Am not expecting territorial gains) I am not saing you can't invade for land but invading for land will cause tension among the Arabs and the Europeans -Bozi Mod **'Petrograd Soviet\Kronstad:' Now even salt and bread runs short and we lack both jobs, cash, bread, salt, fair pay and Wodka! We are fed up with the slow pace of reform in Russia and demand the forming of a democratic, socialist constitutioal monarchy + a high level of local devolution (vassal state in game turms) or we will form an indpiendent state around the Petrograd, Narva, Kexholm and Ingeria regions. Crouds gather, flags are waved and guns are stolen. The seamen take over Kronstad. We also offer some help to the oppersiton groups in Tambov, Helsinki, Warsaw, Kanus and Moscow. ***'Chile:' Communists watched closely by cops. ***'I'm just saying but would Russia barely fighting even have a revolution-mod' ***'I leave, busy else were.'Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ****'Why did it all just cut out?' ***'THE YEAR IS 1925 AND THE ALLIES WIN THE WAR AND GREECE GETS LEBANON ' 'Argentina: ' In western Argentina, Neuquén province, the government discovers an oil reserve which was called Vaca Muerta: ''dead cow. In Neuquén the president Marcelo Torcuato de Alvear orders the opening of a oil refining factory. Additionally the president orders the improvement of the coal drilling facilities in the coal reserve of Río Coyle and Río Santa Cruz. Argentina is willing to sell and trade the refined oil and coal to any country. **'Argentine Diplo to Brazil: Argentina would like to allay Brazil both militarly as economically, details of the alliance will be discussed between the two nations. ''' Category:World War: 1913 (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:World War 1